I like You
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Life isnt easy. Please reiview. I'll keep writing and posting chapters when i get reviews. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**~Us to an It~**

"I like you" he grabbed my hand and put it on his heart. We were standing in the living room.

"I like you too" I smiled at him.

"Then stay" He looked me in my eyes. They were so sincere and like he was…pleading with me.

"I can't." I took my hand away from his and turned around. **Not again!**

"Yes you can!" He grabbed my arm and pulled my body so I was facing him.

"I have no choice!" I glared at him.

"Yes you do!" I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. I walked towards the kitchen. He was right on my tail. I started getting stuff out of the counter and the refrigerator to make dinner. He was in the door watching my every move. I was chopping up onions.

"Ugh" Stabbed to cutting board and left the knife there. "There are no other choices…" **Breathe. Don't cry.**

"What about us? Isn't that a choice?"

"What us? Or can we even call it that? Whatever 'it' is?"

"So now we're an it?" I rolled my eyes and went back to chopping. **Oh great he's mad. He just doesn't get it! It's like talking to a stubborn rock. It won't go through to him. **

"You know what I can't take this right now! Can't we just get ready for dinner?" I was cooking on the stove top.

"You're right."**Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't be happy about that. **I looked at him. "I can't take it either" He turned around and headed for the door. **Oh no! **

I ran after him. We were in the living room he was reaching for his coat. I grabbed his arm. "Don't"

"Don't what! Wait for you to just leave! To never come back! I'm not going to do that! So, why not save you the trouble!" he took his hand away and walked out the door. I didn't even try to call his name because that would only make it worse. So I closed the door. Not knowing what I just did or what to do I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor and cried.

_**GG- Ok Ok I know it's depressing but it's the only way I know how start a story. So, any guesses as to who are the two love birds, lovers, mates, or friends are? If I get 10 Review's I'll post the picture of them of my profile. Thanx for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"**Pick up"**

"Did he call?"

"Nope" I threw the phone on the table.

"mmhmm did you call him?"

"Yes" She threw a piece of popcorn at my head. "Ow!"

"Aw shut up. Why did you do that? "She sat beside me on the couch. I rolled my eyes. She looked at me. I had my feet and my knee's in the chair and looking right at her. "How many times?"

"…Ten" I whispered.

"Are you serious! Damn blow his damn phone up why don't you." I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I don't know where he went. Usually when we fight he sneaks back in at night and sleeps on the couch drunk as hell. It's been two days and still don't know? He was my friend."

"Oh no, no. He stopped being your friend when you two started fucking." She was smiling. I threw a pillow at her. "Ow. Now see I threw a piece of popcorn your ass is asking for it."

"Come on Ino I don't know what to do." I looked at her.

"Why are you looking me. I f I have sex I MAKE sure I don't know the guy as a friend or a stranger because of how it would change your relationship and you don't know how many times they've been laid…" She shook her head. **Ha flashback moment. ** "I told you that!"

"Ha. No you didn't! You said and quote 'Use a condom'" I got up to go get some drinks.

"Oh" I laughed.

"Uh huh"

"Ok the first thing I said AFTER you two had sex."

"…"

"See there. I knew it!" I gave her, her drink and sat back down.

"Shut up and give me the remote. I want to see what the weather is for tomorrow? Dad's having a banquet tomorrow, and has 'recemened 'that I go."

"…That's a nice way of putting it…I guess."

"Yep" I turned the channel. "Hmm 89 degree's."

"You could wear that sundress Ten Ten got you."

"You know that's not a bad idea and it goes great with my…"

"_Good evening everyone I am Dave Shabato and I'm sorry interrupt your daily forecast today. The police have just located a body of a young man in the village. It was reported found this morning but the body has = to have been here for more than 48 hours. Stated by the police. More updates at eleven."_

"Doesn't he…"

"Yea he jogs by there in the mornings but he knows it's dangerous at night."

"You don't think."

"No it can't be." I jumped off of the couch and picked up my phone. Ino had turned around and grabbed my phone book. "Come on pick up, please pick up…"


End file.
